


Those Brown Eyes

by LaceeLasers



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Bullies, Canon Gay Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Jack's POV, Love, M/M, Minor Injuries, POV First Person, Punching, Short & Sweet, Swearing, punk!jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceeLasers/pseuds/LaceeLasers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing could ever make him happy. No one could ever cheer him up. All except for one person.</p><p>The one who owned those brown eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! How are your holidays so far? I was watching "A Christmas Story" with my family and this idea popped into my head, and I had to write it. I hope you guys like it! And if you've seen "A Christmas Story" as much as I have, you'll probably guess what scene this is from ;)
> 
> And if you haven't seen it, I HIGHLY suggest it! It's a really good, funny, and sweet family movie about Christmas. If you can, check it out! :)
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this little ball of fluff!

Fuck this.

Fuck this school, fuck this city, fuck everything.

I've had enough. Getting a "C" on my English paper that I worked so hard on was the last straw. It seems that every time I try, I fail. Like the universe wants me to give up. Well you know what? I have. I should just drop out of high school and run away. It's not like my parents would care. It's not like my friends would care. Well... I guess ONE person would care.

A small smile grew on my face as the name, as well as the owner of the name's face appeared in my head. Mark. I love Mark. He says he loves me, but sometimes, I don't believe anyone could love me. I mean look at me. I have a grassy lime green lawn for hair, a dumb eyebrow piercing that I regret, 10 mm holes in my ears, and I'm paler than the snow I'm walking in. I don't necessarily _hate_ myself. Hate is a strong word. I prefer the term despised.

As I continued to criticize myself I kept walking to the spot where I usually escape during lunchtime at school. It was a small forgotten parking lot behind an alleyway and it was about a hop, skip and a jump away from school property. Some really old rusty cars still lingered here and there, the snow and ice covering most of them. There was a bit of graffiti on the brick walls, some of which was created by yours truly, and a lot of garbage cluttering around the fence surrounding the lot. I started coming here around 9th grade. To me, it was my only escape from humanity. I went there a lot, alone. That is until, I met Mark. We meet there everyday now. I met him in 10th grade, when he was a junior. He's a senior now and I'm in 11th grade. I started to bring him there right before we started dating. He is the first and only person who knows about it. So I guess technically, it's our spot now. I could go on forever about Mark. It was love at first sight for me. From the dark black hair that he loved so much, to those muscles that made me drool every time he wore a t-shirt, to that silly, ridiculous laugh that I couldn't get enough of, everything. I love everything about Mark. Especially his eyes. Those perfect, dark chocolate brown eyes that made my heart flutter every time he looked at me. I could stare into his eyes all night and never get tired of it. I guess I really am screwed.

As I climbed through the wooden fence that I considered the gateway to my getaway, I began walking to "my spot" which was an old metal balcony connected to the side of the brick wall. A matching ladder was attached to it that reached the ground, which I guess was considered the fire escape. As I walked towards it, out of nowhere, came a snowball. Directly into my eye. I froze in place. Are you fucking kidding me?

I threw off my mittens and wiped the snow from my now numb face and looked to see who threw it. Of course.

The laughter roar in my ears and I stared at the perpetrators: Arin and Ross.

Those two assholes bullied me senselessly whenever they had the chance. And it didn't get any better once I started dating Mark. How did they find my hiding place? If I wasn't angry before, I sure as hell was now.

"Hey vomit-head, how'd you like your snowball sandwich?" Ross said, smiling wickedly. Arin laughed like a hyena as he smacked his knee at Ross' remark. "Maybe you'd like another one!"

Arin jumped down from the balcony, glaring at me. He kept his stare locked with mine as he slowly walked until he was a good 10 ft away from me, but still standing in front of me. "Listen faggot, when I tell you to come over here, you better come."

Out of nowhere, I felt a tear run down my frozen cheek. I don't know if it was from the snowball, or the fact that I was afraid. But Arin saw it. "What, are you gonna cry now? Come on cry baby, cry for me. Come on! Cry!" Arin exclaimed that followed with horrible laughter. Suddenly, deep in the recesses of my brain, a tiny red hot little flame began to grow. A warm bubbily feeling grew in the pit of my stomach, and not the good kind. My breathing became louder, my teeth gritted, and my hands weren't so cold anymore. They began to form into fists as the flame inside me grew stronger and stronger. All thought and common sense had left me and there was only one thing on my mind. I ran towards Arin and threw myself at him, beginning to pound the living fuck out of him.

Bravery does not exist, just a kind of latent nuttiness. If I had thought of attacking Arin for 10 seconds before I had done it, I'd have been 4 blocks away in a minute flat. But something had happened. A fuse blew, and I had gone out of my skull. Arin screamed in pain from under me but I didn't care. Every punch was harder than the last and each one wasn't enough. I felt someone tap my shoulder as well as them saying "hey kid!" I didn't bother to look at their face to see who it was. I quickly turned around and punched them right in the gut. It was Ross. He fell backwards into the snow onto his ass. Luckily for his sake he was wearing a thick winter's coat so he wasn't too badly hurt. But he still held his stomach as he got up. I expected him to try and save his idiot friend again, but instead, he ran away yelling "I'm telling my dad!" Like I give a shit.

I resumed punching Arin, each blow hitting different areas of his ugly ass face. My vision went blurry and I couldn't feel anything, until I felt a strange warmth on my knuckles, as well as a glimpse of red on them. I slowed down and realized there was blood on them as well as Arin's face. There was blood all over it actually. I think I broke his nose. But again, I didn't care. I began to punch him fast again and that's when I really lost it.

"You fucking bitching asshole, motherfucking bloody damn piece of shit!" I have since heard people under extreme duress speaking in strange tongues. I became conscious that a steady torrent of obscenities and swearing of all kinds was pouring out of me as I screamed. I continued to punch and swear as much as I could fantastically, as though I had no control over it. I was conscious of it and yet it was as though it was coming from something or someone outside of me. Arin was wailing hysterically, and I knew then and there no one has ever dared to do this to him before. In a way, pathetically, I was proud.

It was all flashing by and soon, all I could see were colours. But the colour I saw most of all, was red. Over and over again. I was lost into it, to the point where I didn't even know if I had killed him or not. I just continued.

But then, I felt big, strong hands grasp my shoulders. I didn't know who it was, and I did my best to continue punching Arin, but the person holding onto me was trying their best to pull me away. I heard them screaming my name, and once I had logged back into sanity, I realized I knew that voice. And my heart stopped.

"JACK!" Mark screamed at me. I stopped immediately and breathed heavily and rapidly. Mark was still holding onto my shoulders for dear life, afraid I was going to attack Arin again. He pulled me off of him and held me tighter once he realized I stopped, moving his arms down to around my waist. I slowly pressed my back against his chest, catching my breath. I relaxed into his arms and I could feel my heart finally starting to slow down. 

"Jack..." Mark whispered, his lips in my hair. "W-why did you do this?" he asked me. He sounded a little scared and that scared  _me_. The last thing I needed was for Mark to be afraid of me. I turned around preparing myself to give an explanation. But when I looked into those eyes, those beautiful brown eyes, that I was so used to seeing filled with happiness, joy, and love, was replaced with shame, sadness, and fear. I couldn't think of anything to say. What was I supposed to say? That Arin pissed me off? He always pisses me off. He pissed Mark off too but he would never beat the shit out of the guy. I stared into my favourite eyes and did the last thing I expected to do.

I cried.

Well actually, 'sobbed like a 9 year old boy who got called "stupid" for the first time' is a better term for it. But nevertheless, that's what I did. I cried and cried with Mark staring at me with a worried look on his face. I realized what I was doing and I pressed my face into Mark's chest so I couldn't face him. My tears ran down his black leather jacket like there was no tomorrow. I gripped onto his jacket mentally begging for forgiveness, then I felt Mark's hands hesitantly but gently rub up and down and my back. His cheek pressed against the top of my head and I heard him say "shhh" over and over again.

I finally got enough courage to say through choked sobs, "I'm so sorry, Mark." while still crying into his jacket. My breathing became more steady in his arms. His smell always comforted me and I never wanted to let go.

I heard Mark sigh quietly and pull me away from his chest so he could look at me. "Come on. We're going home." he said gently. He helped me up and went to pick up my gloves that I threw to the ground before attacking Arin. Speaking of which, to my surprise, he wasn't dead. He was sitting up holding his blood coated nose, clearly badly fractured. He stared at me with both anger and fear. An odd combination for him. I gave him an apologetic look for taking it so far, and his gaze actually softened. Like he knew.

Mark came back over to me and handed me my gloves, looking at Arin he said, "We're sorry, Arin." and wrapped his arm around my waist walking me out of the parking lot. All I could think of while we were on the sidewalk again was how the fucking hell I was going to explain this to him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark brings Jack back to his house and cleans him up. How was Jack going to explain himself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second and final chapter! Aww lol. Damn I make really long chapters. I wanted to point out that some of the part where Mark cleaned up Jack is how my mom cleaned me up in the bathroom whenever I got into a fight at school. Basically the exact same way. I'm really thankful for her. It may seem boring but at least it's kind of sweet right? Lol also, I'm really surprised how many kudos and hits I got with the first chapter. Thank you all so much! As I promised, here's part 2.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)

Remember what I said about bravery before? Well, I meant it. As I walked beside Mark on our way to my house, I was contemplating on what to say to him, all bravery having left me. He knew how much of a dick Arin was, but that was definitely not an excuse to hit him. We both knew that. So what was I going to say? Oh man... what the  _hell_ was I going to say?

Mark's arm was still secured protectively around my waist, sort of carrying me home. I slowly looked at him as we walked, and I can't even describe the look on his face. Anger? Fear? Disgust?  _Hatred?_ I had no idea. I had never been so clueless in my life.

He saw me looking at him and he turned his head, his eyes moving away from the sidewalk, looking into mine. I saw his stare and looked away quickly, gritting my teeth and clenching my fists. Well, tried. They're in so much pain that I could barely feel them. They were all sorts of colours: red, blue, purple, even a weird tint of yellow was in there. They were only bleeding a little bit but man did they throb. I'm glad I didn't break any fingers. I tried my best not to focus on the pain, but it was either that, or thinking of an explanation for Mark, both of which I hated to think about.

He startled me when he spoke up first. "Are you okay?" he asked worryingly. I looked at him and I don't think he moved his head away from me from before. I nodded before saying "I think so." He gave me a small smile and looked back towards the sidewalk.

I sighed and licked my chapped lips. A kiss from him would be great right now. But I know I probably don't deserve it.

"Mark-" I started. But he cut me off.

"Jack, let's wait until we get home okay?" he looked at me and had a small compassionate look on his face and it actually made me feel a whole lot better. I gave him a small nod and we continued walking to my house, his arm holding me a little tighter now.

 

* * *

 

We walked up to the front door and I struggled digging into my coat pocket to retrieve my keys. My fingers were swollen like crazy and the slightest touch hurt like hell. Mark saw my pain and gently grabbed my wrists, pulling them away from my pocket. He opened the zipper and reached in and got them out for me. My lips formed into a small, bashful smile, and Mark mirrored the action with caring eyes. He unlocked the front door and began to open it.

"Is your mom home?" he asked me. "No. She's working late tonight." I replied. Mark gave a nod and proceeded to open the door completely so we could both enter at the same time. He placed his hand on my back carefully helping me into the house. When we walked in I began to undo my boots but Mark held my wrists again. I looked him in the eyes and he gave me a look as if to say "really Jack?". I stood back up and Mark proceeded to undo my boots for me. He basically stripped me down until I was in my sweater and jeans that were now soaked from the snow. He took off his winter attire and hung up our clothes in the closet beside the front door. He helped me up the stairs into the bathroom and he instructed me to stand by the sink. He grabbed my face cloth and soaked it in warm water. He motioned me to lean down so my face was facing the sink. My arms held myself up and I stared at my nearly broken knuckles. The event came flooding back and the tears began to run down my cheeks again. I shut my eyes tightly hoping he wouldn't notice. I felt Mark place the warm face cloth on the back of my neck and he started to give me a small neck massage with his thumbs.

"Settle down, Jack." Mark said softly. I started to take deep breaths to try and calm myself down, but the tears wouldn't stop. After a minute or so his hands went to my shoulders motioning me to stand up straight, and I readied myself to let him see the tears. I looked him the eyes and his look went from calm to sorrow. He rinsed the face cloth with warm water again and washed my face as well as the tears.

"Jack, please don't cry anymore. It's over." he said comfortingly. I stared at his face as he took care of me and I wondered how the fuck I got so lucky. Once he stopped washing my face he locked his stare with mine, and then after a few seconds, kissed my forehead gently. He then started to take care of my fists. The part that I was worried about. He held my wrists and brought them down into the sink and began to run the cold water. I braced for the pain as he held them under the freezing water. Surprisingly it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. Maybe because they were already numb and I couldn't feel anything in them or they were used to being outside in the cold winter air while I was beating up Arin. Mark gently washed the blood off my knuckles with his finger tips and held them under the water for a little longer. Once he was done he grabbed a towel and very carefully patted them dry. I bit my tongue in order to hide the pain so Mark wouldn't notice. I didn't want him to think that he wasn't helping at all.

"Is that better?" He asked me looking into my red, puffy eyes. "Yeah, a little." I said. "Thank you."

He stared at me for a few seconds before walking toward me, carefully bringing me into a hug. His arms secured around my waist and I carefully wrapped my arms around his shoulders as I buried my face into his neck. He smelled so impossibly good every single day. I could never get enough of this man. We stayed there for a good few minutes. I guess he considered I needed a hug after what just happened. Either way, I was incredibly thankful. I felt him very slightly pull away at times, but when he realized that I wasn't letting go, he held me tight again. I never wanted to let go. But I had to. So I eventually did. But not before I gave him a small but gentle kiss on his lips. He was a little surprised but he quickly kissed me back and I was the first to pull away.

"I love you." I whispered. He smiled softly at me and stared into my eyes. "I love you, too."

Those eyes. Those gorgeous, mesmerizing deep brown eyes. I don't know what it was about them. A lot of people think that brown eyes are just so, plain. That they usually only have one colour or shade and there's nothing special about them. Well, I sort of used to think that too. Until I saw his. You know how when you mix a bunch of colours together and it turns brown? Like paint or pencils. I guess the darkness of brown eyes is just a mixture of all that someone has to offer the world. In a metaphorical sense, that is. Like all of the stories, the laughs, and the potential in someone. It all shows through the brown eyes. All the moments that make someone love life or question life... all of that, shows through those deep brown eyes. And his eyes were the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. It seemed that whenever I looked into them, they could immediately calm me down. They were the eyes that I could never get bored of looking at. The eyes that could light up a room. The eyes that could tell me a story without a word or a sound. The eyes that I wanted to see every day for the rest of my life.

I smiled at him and I could feel tears trying to fight their way back out again. But this time, it wasn't because of the fight.

"Jack, go to your room okay? I want you to go lay down while I get an ice pack for your hands and call your mom." he told me softly, his thumb rubbing against my shoulder. I nodded and we proceed out of the bathroom to our separate destinations. Luckily my bedroom door was already open and I walked slowly into my room, pushing the door closed with my elbow so I could keep the light from the hallway out. I laid down on my bed facing the ceiling and I smiled to myself while closing my eyes. After everything that's happened today, in the end, I always have Mark. He could make me happy like no one else could. He's the cookie to my cake. Without him, I wouldn't know what I'd do. I don't know what I did to deserve him, but whatever it was, it must have been something right. I don't believe in God, but if I did, I would thank him every single day.

I was almost asleep when I heard my door creak open, and I saw Mark come in with a cup of coffee and an ice pack. I knew it was coffee because I can smell coffee from a mile away. I love it _that_ much. I smiled at him and propped myself up on my elbows, sitting up against the pillows. He placed the cup of coffee down on my nightstand and laid down on the bed beside me. He carefully placed the ice pack around my hands and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I nestled my face into his chest, sighing contently.

"So what did my mom say?" I asked, a little worried. "She said that she's glad you're okay, but that she would have to talk to us about it more when she gets home." he replied. I nodded with my face still resting on his chest and started to close my eyes.

"So are you gonna tell me what the heck happened?" He asked. My eyes shot open and I gulped quietly. I forgot I had to explain this to him. I raised my head and sat up so that I was facing him. He stared at me waiting for an answer. I had no excuse. I had to tell him.

"Okay." I began, taking a deep breath. "I was walking to our spot in the balcony when out of nowhere, a snowball came right at my face. I mean it wasn't the first time something white came at my face but you know." I smirked. Mark rolled his eyes and even though the lights were off I could see the blush rising in cheeks as he smiled shyly. "Jack." He said like he was warning me.

"Okay, okay." I said defensively. I continued with the story. "The snowball was caused by none other than Ross and Arin. I think Ross threw the snowball but I wasn't entirely sure. Arin started threatening me and calling me stupid names like always, and I don't know why, but I started getting a lot angrier than usual. Then out of nowhere, I attacked him and started beating him up." Mark's expression grew wide, shocked that I would do that, because we both knew I was one of the nicest guys on the planet. "I punched Ross in the stomach too, then he ran away. I don't know what happened, Mark. I just kept punching him and punching him until you showed up. I don't know what's wrong with me..." I said, whispering the last part.

"Jack," Mark began, his soft hands cupping my face. "There's nothing wrong with you. Arin and Ross just went a little too far this time. I mean how the hell did they find our spot?" He questioned.

"They stalked us, I guess." I replied. Mark sighed disappointingly and relaxed back down on the bed, motioning me to resume our position from before. I laid my head on his chest again and let out a breath of relief. Guess that wasn't so bad after all.

"So, you're not mad at me?" I asked him. He didn't respond for a minute before saying "No, just, shocked and a little upset.".

"At me?"

"Not really. Bullying is fucking stupid and they needed to be stopped. Just not by the way _you_ handled it." He chuckled after he said that. I smiled shyly and snuggled into him more. I felt his fingers begin to play with my hair. He knew I loved it when he did that. "So I guess we have to find a new spot, huh?" He asked me.

"Anywhere with you is perfect." I responded smiling with my eyes closed. He let out a deep breath and I could tell he was smiling. His fingers started making random patterns in my hair and I started to drift off to sleep. I truly was the luckiest guy in the world.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it :)
> 
> I hope you guys liked this, I know I loved writing it. Again, this was inspired from the movie "A Christmas Story". If you can, check it out! It's my favourite Christmas movie :)
> 
> Anyways, thank you guys so much for reading this story. If you liked it, PUNCH that kudos button in the face! LIKE A BOSS! And, high fives all around! *whapish* *whapish* Thank you guys and I'll see all you dudes, in the next story!!
> 
> And happy holidays to you all!!
> 
> ~ Lacee <3


End file.
